Cáncer
by stmag
Summary: ¿Sabes? lo más difícil de esto es dejarte.


**C**_**áncer**_

"**Nunca sabemos cuánto nos queda de vida simplemente es algo que no tenemos comprado, el tiempo nunca se recupera, ahora que lo pienso tal vez debí haber hecho más cosas cuando tenía oportunidad, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, hasta hoy valoro todo eso que tenia, en esta cama de hospital simplemente no tengo nada".**

"**Miro mi historia y no entiendo cuando las cosas tomaron este rumbo. Últimamente tengo mala memoria me cuesta recordar las cosas pero al menos lo tengo a él, me apoya mientras está conmigo aunque no siempre se lo permito, no estoy en condiciones para que me vea".**

_-¿Ranma? ¿Estás ahí?._ Por más que intentaba verlo mi visión ahora era deplorable, solo lograba distinguir un par de sombras estoy tan cansada y enferma, que no sé porque sigo aquí.

"**A veces pienso que esto es lo que merezco".**

_-Akane, aquí estoy_.- logré sentir ligeramente el roce de su mano con la mía, me imaginaba su rostro, ¿Por qué seguía aquí?.

-_Estoy muy cansada-._ Mis labios estaban secos y pálidos cada vez era más difícil hablar, entre respiraciones cortadas, imploraba que esto terminara.

_-Vamos, tienes que resistir._

_-No, por favor déjenme irme._

(FlashBack)

Cerré los ojos y navegue por mi mente, creo que me desmayé, los recuerdos se volvieron claros, todo comenzó ese día, regresaba de mi rutina normal de ejercicios, había corrido más de lo normal pero no le vi ningún problema deseaba mantenerme en forma, sino Ranma podría fijarse en otra en cualquier comento no quería que buscara en otra parte lo que yo consideraba tenia a mi lado.

Recuerdo correr las ultimas calles estaba a punto de llegar al Dojo, pero mi mundo giro por completo, de un momento a otro estaba en el piso, supuse que resbale pero la sensación había sido diferente un cosquilleo en mi cabeza me hizo pensar que estaba sangrando me toque y no había nada, ni siquiera un rasguño, tarde mucho en levantarme, el lado derecho de mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, caminaba prácticamente a rastras hasta que me topé con alguien familiar.

Ryoga _: -¡Akane!¿Qué te sucede estas bien?._

Akane: _-¿Ryoga?-._Apenas lo vi perdí la conciencia.

(Fin del FlashBack)

Abrí los ojos y estaba de nuevo en esa cama de hospital, era tan doloroso moverme, ahí seguía él, su mano aún estaba sobre la mía.

_-Deberías irte a descansar._ Una frase que a menudo utilizaba, me dolia que estuviera ahí viéndome morir.

_-No, solo quiero cuidarte._ Noté su voz de nuevo mi protector, mi ángel había llorado.

_-Ranma, no quiero que estés aquí. _Dije

_-Es mi deber, como tu esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad ¿recuerdas?._Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Sonreí, creo que no logro notarlo mi cara había perdido todo tipo de expresión, sus palabras me hacían más difícil despedirme de él, lo presentía, ese día moriría.

_-Akane, debes comer algo._

_-No quiero, simplemente es un desperdicio de alimentos._

_-Solo un poco y prometo no inistir más_.- acerco a mi algo de gelatina, como había sucedió los últimos 5 meses la comida pasaba pero de inmedato regresaba, siendo vomitada una y otra vez, otro síntoma más de esta enfermedad. Cerré mis ojos mientras el me limpiaba y me quede dormida.

(FlashBack)

Desperté y estaba, en mi habitación, todo el cuerpo me pesaba pero ya no sentía ese molesto cosquilleo. Afuera se escuchaban las voces de Kasumi y el doctor Tofú.

Quise levantarme pero no lo logré me sentía muy débil. Cerré de nuevo mis ojos pensé en descansar por un rato pero en eso se sintió una leve brisa recorrer la habitación, fingí dormir y lo vi, estaba preocupado, me miro y pareció inspeccionar cada parte con la vista

_-No está herida._ Murmuro

Ver a Ranma preocupado era lo más lindo que podía, sucederme, evite sonreír y espere hasta que se fuera para moverme de nuevo, verlo a él de alguna manera me había dado fuerza.

(Fin del FlashBack)

_-Ranma, tu crees que exista algo después de la muerte. _Miré al techo como si pudiera darme una respuesta.-_Tal vez tengamos lo que merezcamos._

_-Amor, no pienses en eso ¿si? no morirás estarás bien._ Ni el mismo estaba seguro de sus palabras.

_-Solo quiero saber. _Dije

_-No, yo creo que solo es dormir y ya._

_-Siempre he creído que hay algo así como un cielo y un paraíso._

_-Dentro de muchos años lo descubriremos juntos, ahora solo descansa linda._

Como un juego de mi mente de nuevo, me hizo recordar, esos momentos que consideraba gratos en mi vida.

(FlashBack)

Ese día corría de un lado al otro no lograba encontrar por ninguna parte mi vestido, siempre había sido algo descuidada pero no con algo tan importante no ese día no podía equivocarme

"**Maldita sea, ¿Dónde?"** Mire alrededor, y como un chiste estaba ahí enfrente de mi colgado en la puerta y no lo había notado, me acerque lentamente se veía tan hermoso, un vestido, ceñido de tirantes color azul rey que llegaba a mis rodillas, me lo puse y comencé arreglarme, de nuevo ese cosquilleo en mi cabeza me hizo sentarme un rato en la cama, intenté levantarme pero estuve a punto de caer, intente recuperarme y seguir arreglándome.

Terminé y bajé ahí estaba Ranma, esperándome con una sonrisa.

Ranma: _-¿Nos vamos?._

Akane: _-Si._ Nunca me había sentido tan feliz ese día seria inolvidable para mí.

Llegamos al lugar pactado, todos nuestros amigos, familiares y personas cercanas estaba ahí. Al vernos llegar todos giraron sus miradas hacia nosotros.

Ukyo: _-¿Y bien porque nos han citado aquí?._ Parecía estar desesperada.

Nabiki: _-¿Estas embarazada?._ Pregunto Nabiki sonriendo, mientras yo me sonrojaba junto a Ranma.

Ranma:_ -¡No es eso!... Los citamos aquí para anunciarles nuestro compromiso Akane y yo nos casaremos dentro de poco._

Todos: _-¡¿QUÉ?!._ Se escucho al unisón.

(Fin del FlashBack)

Regresando a mi realidad comencé a retorcerme de dolor parecía que algo en mi cabeza estaba apunto de estallar, por un momento creí que al fin me había llegado la hora y terminaría con mi agonía pero desgraciadamente me quede en el camino entre irme y quedarme.

_-¡Akane! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Doctor! ¡Venga pronto por favor!._ Sentí su mano alrededor de la mía apretando con fuerza.

Escuche los pasos del doctor dirigirse hacía a mi.

-No se preocupe Señor Saotome en un momento su mujer se sentirá mejor.

Sentí, como me inyectaba y el liquido se esparcía por mi ser. El dolor se iba poco a poco y me relajaba. Los fármacos eran fuertes y me dejaban muerta en vida.

_-¿Te sientes mejor amor?._

_-Si._ Dije con dificultad.

El doctor se fue, y Ranma me acariciaba la mejilla lentamente.

_-Ranma… _ con mi mano la suya y el la cerco tomándome lentamente.

_-¿Si, puedo hacer algo por ti?._

_-¿Puedes llevarte el dolor lejos de mí?._

Mi protector, el amor de mi vida ya no pudo ser fuerte y se quebró un poco en mi, abrazado lloro en mi hombro como un niño lleno de temor, reuní todas mis fuerzas para responder su abrazo e intente consolarlo era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que lo escuchaba sollozar.

(FlashBack)

_-Creo que se lo tomaron bastante bien ¿no crees?._ Me dijo sonriendo mientras caminábamos de regreso al Dojo, dejamos a todos con la boca abierta en aquel parque, donde el me había propuesto matrimonio y yo le había dicho que si.

_-No esperaba menos._ Mi visión se torno borrosa y mis piernas dejaron de responder, de un momento a otro caí pero el me sostuvo.

_-¡Akane!._

Intenté reponerme de inmediato y seguir caminando.

_-No te preocupes, no es nada me encuentro bien_.

(Fin del FlashBack)

_-¿Sabes? Me gustaría ver a mamá_. El no me respondió supuse que no entendió el significado de mis palabras.

Veía cerca el final de mi historia, y lo único bueno de ello era verla de nuevo, ver a mi madre una vez más era lo único que deseaba cuando comenzara dormir.

(FlashBack)

Me di cuenta que cada mañana despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y durante el día el cosquilleo estaba cada vez más insoportable.

Ya hasta me era imposible ejercitarme, un día sin dar explicaciones deje de hacerlo, me sentía deprimida sin tener motivo alguno aparente, cada noche comenzaba a llorar en silencio con un sentimiento tan fuerte que se tornaba preocupante.

Él se dio cuenta de eso, y esas noches iba a cercar mis lagrimas y a consolarme con su presencia, cada vez que dejaba de llorar el me daba un beso en la frente y se iba a su habitación antes de salir por la puerta siempre le decía gracias, y él se marchaba.

El tiempo pasaba, y me sentía peor, decidí ir al médico para ver que sucedía. Recuerdo que me pasaron rápido a la consulta y la doctora indiferente me receto unas pastillas y me dijo que solo tenía una migraña.

Me fui de cierta forma molesta, ya que no le dio la debida importancia que debía a mi parecer. Tomé las pastillas y el alivio era temporal, pero empeoro la situación y ahora no solo era el dolor de cabeza, más el cosquilleo, tenía que lidiar con mareos constantes y pérdida de apetito.

(Fin del FlashBack)

_-Ranma… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?_

_-Claro amor, ¿Qué necesitas?._

_-Llama a todos quiero verlos._

Se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos y después me dijo que lo haría. Esta vez entendió que quería despedirme.

(FlashBack)

Una vez más di una vuelta a mi pasado cercano, precisamente a ese día el más feliz de mi vida el día en el que al fin me convertí en su esposa, se veía tan perfecto, camine hacia el del brazo de mi padre vestida de blanco temiendo caerme de los nervios, vi mi alrededor y estaban todos no faltaba nadie, las lagrimas de la emoción amenazaban con salir pero me mantuve fuerte era suficiente ver a mi padre llorando mientras me entregaba a Ranma, el me sonrió y solo me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_-Estas preciosa._

Todo paso como en cámara lenta, no lograba escuchar nada solo lo veía a él, poco a poco se acercaba el momento lo vi mover sus labios y decir Acepto, me miro un tanto nervioso por mi silencio le sonreí y de igual manera pronuncie Acepto.

Culminamos el momento con un besó mientras aplausos, y sonrisas se encontraban por doquier.

Mi sueño tan anhelado, se había cumplido al fin me había convertido en su esposa pero todo se torno una terrible pesadilla en la fiesta donde todos celebrábamos felices, sin interrupciones de ex prometidas, o ex pretendientes, de un momento a otro perdí la conciencia.

En ese momento mi agonía comenzó.

(Fin del FlashBack)

Cada vez es más difícil abrir los ojos, y aún no encuentro la manera de despedirme de él, se que mi tiempo se está agotando y es hora de partir.

_-¿Ranma? _

_-Aquí estoy Akane, he llamado a todos y están afuera, están ansiosos por verte linda._

_-Se que no es así._

_-¿Quieres que llamé a alguien?_

_-Solo quiero ver a mi padre._

_-¿Estás segura? Todos se encuentran ahí._

Me quedé en silencio y con mucho esfuerzo asentí. Hubo un gran silencio durante unos minutos hasta que entró mi padre a la habitación.

_-Hija mía ._Como era su costumbre quebró en llanto inmediatamente.

_-Papá, perdóname._

_-No, tengo nada que perdonarte mi pequeña Akane._

_-¿Crees que veré a mamá?_

_-Claro que sí hija mía ella cuidara de ti y estará contigo. _Me dijo entre llanto sumamente destrozado.

_-Por favor despídeme de todos ahí afuera, me rindo._

_-No hija no lucha un poco más._

_-Luche todo lo que pude padre estoy llena de cicatrices. Debí ser una mejor hija._

_-Lo fuiste pequeña._

Mis lagrimas brotaron por mis mejillas, en un intento por calmarme cerré mis ojos nuevamente y con la voz entre cortada le pedí que lo hiciera pasar de nuevo quería que el fuera el que estuviera conmigo en ese momento.

(FlashBack)

En mi mente recre esos momentos por última vez, mi noche de bodas la pase en la misma cama de hospital donde me encontraba y donde no había salido desde entonces, 5 meses en una obscura agonía.

_-Familiares de Akane Saotome. Dijo una enfermera que daba informes en el hospital._

_-Aquí, soy su esposo Ranma Saotome ¿Cómo esta ella?_

_-Señor Saotome el doctor quiere hablar personalmente con usted y la paciente, los encontrara en la habitación 236 del decimo piso._

Desperté en una cama de hospital, el estaba ahí junto a un doctor, fingí dormir e intente _escuchar la plática que mantenían._

_-..está alojado en una zona inoperable, se trata de un tumor maligno agresivo, crece desmedidamente, está causando una gran presión en el cerebro de su esposa, lo único que se puede hacer es alargarle la vida con quimioterapias, no se haga ilusiones señor es un cáncer cerebral intratable, lamentablemente esperaran su muerte._ Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Giro hacía mi y noto que estaba despierta, nunca olvidaré su expresión en ese momento.

_-Akane… no…_

_-Calla, quiero estar sola veté no quiero verte._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Que te vayas!.- _Lo interrumpí y termino cediendo se fue de la habitación y me quede ahí sola, llorando hasta que no pude más.

(Fin del FlashBack)

Mi respiración comenzaba hacerse lenta, lo sentí entrar a la habitación y sentarse a mi lado.

_-¿No quieres ver a nadie más amor?._

_-No.. Ranma, se que estas decepcionado, pero luché…_

_-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti- _sus lagrimas cayeron sobre mi mano que acariciaba lentamente.

_-Estoy cansada._

_-Se que no puedo hacer que te quedes._

_-Lo siento…_

(FlashBack)

Recuerdo cuando me vio por primera vez desde que entré al nosocomio como era su costumbre entro por la ventana del decimo piso, a mi habitación apenas lo vi me enfurecí de inmediato.

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_ .-Solo se quedo mirándome impactado_.- ¿Acaso no me ves? ¡Estoy horrible aléjate!._

Se acerco poco a poco con lagrimas en los ojos hacía mi. Mis labios eran blancos al igual que mi piel, y no quedaba ni un solo mechón de cabello en mi, estaba calva, horrible no entendía cual era su afán de verme.

Gritaba una y otra vez que se marchara pero el simplemente no lo hacía. Al contrario se acercaba cada vez más a mi.

-_Akane, no importa lo que pase, no te dejare_.- Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus brazos a mi alrededor cubriéndome en llanto, y me abrace a él agradeciéndole de esa manera estar ahí conmigo.

(Fin del FlashBack)

_-Ranma… tengo mucho sueño.-_En la habitación estaban unas enfermeras, y un doctor.

_-Tranquila… Duerme tranquila amor._

_-Ya no estaré contigo._

_-Siempre estarás en mi pensamiento.- _Noté su voz estaba destrozado y no podía ocultarlo.

_-Sigue con tu vida._

_-Té prometo que lo haré._

_-¿Sabes? lo más difícil de esto es dejarte.- _Entre respiraciones entre cortadas intentaba hablar.

_-Para mí también._

Estaba incado a un lado de la cama tomando mis manos que cada vez se sentían menos.

_-Dame un beso._

Se acerco a mi y sentí sus labios rosar los míos, después de eso ya no hubo dolor alguno creí volar por un momento abrí los ojos y ahí estaba mamá esperándome con los brazos abiertos.

_-¡Mamá!_

_-Akane, hija mía, ven conmigo._

Tome su mano y comencé a caminar mientras poco a poco las sensaciones iban desapareciendo, comprendí que al fin mi cuerpo había descansado y tenía que seguir con mi camino.

_**¿Fin?... ¿Continuara?…**_

Hola! Esta vez le traje a grandes rasgos una historia, hecha de muchas, como ya había contado anteriormente se me detecto cáncer y comencé con el pre-tratamiento correspondiente, de corazón agradezco sus muestras de apoyo y cariño que me demostraron :') fue una manera que encontré para no caer en esa depresión que comenzaba amenazarme leer cada uno de sus mensajes y comentarios continuando, se me realizaron muchos estudios y digamos que 3 de 5 mostraron que estaba por decir ''sana'' pero aun no pueden asegurar que no hay células cancerígenas en mi cabeza, aún se tiene la esperanza de que solo haya sido un mal diagnostico, aún así fui internada y en el piso que me encontraba solo habían personas con cáncer estaba en la unidad médica infantil, y fue impactante me dí cuenta que la mayoría de las historias o novales, canciones etc, muestran por decir el lado "bueno" de esta enfermedad, y a grandes rasgos les mostré un poco de lo que ví que para mi fue algo crudo, nunca imaginé todo lo que pasaban estas personas y sus seres queridos.

Por cierto…

¿Quieren que continúe este fic pero desde el punto de vista de un familiar o ser querido del paciente en este caso Ranma?.

:) Espero sus comentarios.

_Atte: Stmag_


End file.
